Secret Warriors
by Spidey17
Summary: Join SHIELD's top agents as they investigate the alien and the just plain weird as Nick Fury's Secret Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh what happend"Peter groaned as he woke up and took a look around the SHIELD jet.

"Oh yeah our last assignment"Peter thought Peter Benjamin Parker stood at 6,1 he was a causcasian male with brown hair and choclate brown eyes he wore a red and black skin tight combat suit made of kevlar,nomex and small layer of titanium that allowed full mobility. The red mask covered his whole face with big black eyes that let him see as clear as day but let nobody see his eyes his shoulders and chest were red the rest of the arms were black the red stopped at his waist the legs were black the costume had a big black spider on the chest and a smaller one on his back.

Peter joined shield when his Uncle Ben and Aunt May where killed in a house robbery he found the killer at a warehouse and beat him into pulp but decided not to kill him. He was about to go to an orphanage until Nick Fury found him and gave him an offer to join shield wich he accepted and quickly became one of SHIELD's best agents his codename was Spider-Man.

Peter looked forward and saw the pilot, there last two pilots quit after two assignments the last one quit last week apparently the the things they do were to crazy they need a new team pilot he thought.

He finally saw Clint his best friend and one of the only operatives who didn't have stick firmly stuck up their ass. Clinton Barton aka Hawkeye stood at 6,1 he was a caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes he wore a skin tight combat suit wich was black with a purple arrow head on his chest with purple sunglasses he was there when Peter started and they have been best friends ever since they grew a strong brotherly bond over the years.

Peter felt something move on his shoulder he saw Jessica resting her head on his shoulder deep asleep. Jessica Miriam Drew aka Spider-woman stood at 5,11 she was a caucasian female with green eyes and black hair. she wore a skin tight grey and yellow combat suit with a yellow upside down triangle with yellow gloves. She joined shield a year after Peter she was an ex HYDRA agent. They have been friends ever since especially with matching codenames they once both got drunk and slept together wich made there friendship awkward until they forgot about it then it happend again and again and again but they both weren't interested in a relationship so Jessica called it freinds with benefits.

His gaze finnaly landed on Natasha who was busy on her PDA. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow stood at 5,11 she was a caucasian female with red auburn hair and green eyes she wore a skintight black combat suit she joined SHIELD before Peter they became good friends and trained together she kept to herself alot and wasn't really a social person but he was like a brother to her.

"we are 10 minutes from Helicarrier"the pilot said through the mic.

"Ugh what happened"Jessica groaned as she woke up

"An assignmet"Clint said as he went to the bathroom it really helped out when SHIELD put them in instead of holding it in.

"where to"Jessica said as she took her head of his shoulder.

"Captain Hooks office"Peter said as he looked out of the window.

"what"Natasha said as she stared at Peter.

"Nothing"Peter said innocently wich made Natasha stare harder.

"HAHAHAHA"Jessica laughed at the two.

* * *

Thanks for reading my second story please check out The Amazing Captain Marvel and please review, you friendly neighborhood spidey17


	2. New pilot

Carol's apartment, Manhattan

'ZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ'

"Ugh, whats the time."Carol mumbled as she pressed the off button on the alarm clock and sighed as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Carol Susan Jane Danvers stood at 5,11 she had blonde hair and blue Carol was going to join SHIELD and be a pilot for some went to a USAF air base looking for their best pilot and Carol fit the bill.

"Hey Chewie."Carol said as she made herself breakfast and gave Chewie cat food.

"I'm going to take you to the neighbors while im gone"Carol said while eating her eggs earning a meow from Chewie.

"Anyway time to go"Carol said as she picked up Chewie got her luggage and locked her apartment door.

* * *

SHIELD Hellicarrier,enroute to Nick Furys office

Peter looked around as he made his way to Nick Fury's office the rest of the team went to grab something to eat from the mess hall and would follow soon.

On the way he saw and Eddie used to be best of friends untill Eddie got jealous of Peters success with SHIELD.

"UUff"Maria groaned as Peter bumped into her sending her to the floor.

Maria Hill stood at 5,10 she was a caucasian female with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oops sorry didn't see you clumsy me."Peter started rambling on as he offered Maria his hand.

"Watch where your going next time Parker"Maria said taking Peter's hand as he pulled her up.

"Have you seen Coulson"Peter said as he saw his team coming.

"Nope."Maria said as she took off .

0-0-0-0-0

Nick Fury's office

"Hey Captain."Peter said as he sat down with the rest of the team.

"Parker."Nick said as he stared at Peter who recently started calling him Captain gave Peter a glare only he could pull off shutting him up.

Nicholas Joseph Fury stood at 6,2 he had dark skin bald head and brown eyes.

"How was the assignment."Nick said looking at Natasha.

"Good,they signed it"Natasha said giving Nick a pad as soon as he touched it it showed all the documents.

"Good I have a new assignment for you in three days,King T'challa of Wakanda is going to the UN in New York for the peace treaty. someone issued a hit on him you will protect him during his speach.I will send you more info tomorrow."Nick said.

"Anything else"Hawkeye said looking bored.

" I got you a new pilot she will meet you at a SHIELD air base, and good luck a SHIELD jet is waiting for you at the docking bay."Nick said as the team left.

* * *

SHIELD air base

'so thats all we got for now we will keep you updated.'Nick said through the plasma tv.

"Sorry hope im not late im Carol."Carol said as she shook everyones hand.

"Hey sweetheart why don't I show you around"Clint said in a flirtatious manner.

'No Parker you do it, Fury out'Nick said as the plasma went blank.

"So then lets go."Peter said as he left with Carol.

* * *

SHIELD air base, landing strip

"So this is our HQ a SHIELD Globemaster"Peter said pointing to the huge plane.

"wow"Carol said stumped by the planes size.

"Or as we call it the Millenium Falcon"Peter said as he showed her inside and other rooms.

"So you like Star Wars"Carol said giving Peter a smile.

"I love it, by the way im a big nerd I love sci-fi"Peter said as he sat down on the couch.

"Me too"Carol said as they started talking about Star Wars.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review


	3. Kings and Assassin's

Millenium Falcon,2000ft NYC airspace

"So we all know our positions"Clint said as he put his bow and quiver in a bag.

"Yep all pretty clear"Peter said as he put on his webshooters and tie.

"We'll land in about twenty minutes"Carol said as she entered the armoury with Natasha and Jessica.

"Clint where is my PDA ?"Natasha said as she grabbed a handgun.

"Yep should be easy enough"Jessica said as she played Minecraft.

"Is that Minecraft"Peter said looking at Jessica.

"Yep, oh that was your temple i blew up with tnt,I stole your diamonds too oops sorry"Jessica said on purpose with grin as she saw Peter's reaction.

"It took me a day to make that"Peter said with anger directed at Jessica.

"It took me five minutes to blow it up and steal your diamonds"Jessica said with giggle.

"Concentrate we have an assignment"Natasha said with an emotionless face.

"Wait did you blow up my house"Clint said while hooking up his PDA.

"Yes we did"Jessica said looking at Natasha.

"Good now I don't feel guilty for burning yours down"Clint deadpanned leaving Jessica and Natasha speechless.

* * *

Manhattan,outside UN building

"Things really didn't change"Peter said as he looked at all the traffic people running around and huge high rise buildings as he noticed Natasha drive into an alleyway in a dark blue SUV and Jess and Clint enter the UN building.

"Well time to find an assassin"Peter said as he entered the building.

* * *

UN building first floor

"Wow nice"Peter said looking at the marble floor and walls as he went to the reception.

"Good morning how may I help you"The receptionist said as she looked at Peter.

"I'm looking for the assembly room"Peter said as he saw a cute brunette girl drop a stack of papers.

"Hey you dropped this"Peter said as he picked up the papers and gave them back.

"Thank you i'm just so busy, are you going to the assembly room"The girl said with a smile as she gave the papers to the receptionist.

"Yes I am"Peter said as he secretly checked his PDA to see how the others are doing.

"I'm going there too let me show you the way, oh yeah my name is Ellie"Ellie said as she offered Peter her hand.

"I'm Peter"Peter said shaking her hand as they went to the elevator.

* * *

Assembly Room

"Is that him"Peter said pointing to a dark skinned man seated at the front.

"Yes thats king T'challa, and these are our seats"Ellie said as they sat down."Its starting"Ellie said as king T'challa went to the podium and started his speech

"Nothing on this end what about you"Peter said through his comm.

'Nothing here Jess and I are gonna search the top floor'Clint said through his comm.

As Peter looked around the room a last time he looked up and realised that the ceiling had an open circle that let people look down from the top he noticed a man in combat uniform setup a tripod with a sniper hooked to his back.

"I have eyes on the sniper"Peter said through his comm as he prepared to get up.

'Good your the closest stop him'Natasha said through her comm.

"Ok"Peter said as he got up and prepared his webshooters.

"where are you going"Ellie said as she looked at Peter then back to her phone.

"Bathroom be right back"Peter said as he walked past the lines and said his pardons.

* * *

Floor 35

Peter kicked down the door and looked around for the assassin he saw the tripod but no assassin.

'where is he'Peter thought until he felt a tingle at the back of his skull wich made him duck under a combat knife as he turned to see the assassin.

"So..."Peter said as he side stepped a knife thrust as he grabbed the assassins wrist and twisted making him drop the knife as Peter gave him an elbow to the face making him stumble.

Peter lashed out with a punch that the assassin blocked as he caught Peter's arm pulled him in and kneed him in the gut and punched him with a metal arm that Peter shrugged off. Peter retaliated with a punch that landed as Peter palmed him in the face making the assassin take a step back as Peter tried to kick him but the assassin caught Peter's leg and pushed it up as Peter did a backflip and landed in a battle stance.

"So are we going to fight or what"Peter said as the assassin looked at the tripod then to Peter and instead ran for the door.

"Well I can't let you do that"Peter said as he slammed into the assassin sending them both through a window and out of the building.

* * *

"Did you hear that"Jessica said as she heard glass shattering as she and Clint looked out of the window and saw Peter and a guy who they presume was the assassin fall through the air at alarming speeds.

"Crazy guy,wanna get some coffee?"Clint said as he went to the elevator.

"Why not"Jessica said as she followed Clint.

* * *

freefall,Manhattan

'webshooters Must have been damaged in the fight, this is gonna hurt'Peter thought as he and the assassin hit the roof of the opposite building hard.

"Ow ow ow"Peter said as he got slowly got up as he felt the pain in his back lessen as the assassin got up and jumped onto the roof of the opposite building as Peter followed him as the assassin jumped on a piece of scaffolding and into a black SUV through the sunroof.

"Well great"Peter said as he flipped onto the scafolding as he felt the adrenaline in his veins as everything slowed down as he felt everything around him as his spider-sense went into hyperdrive as he realised a grenade under him as he flipped onto a lampost on the opposite side of the road as the grenade went off sending the scaffolding crashing down.

"Natasha I lost him his heading your way"Peter said through his comm.

* * *

Outside UN building

"Got them"Natasha said through her comm.

Natasha changed gears as she saw the car, she followed. The driver must have noticed her as he drove faster as Natasha took out her gun and tried to shoot the wheels .

"Bulletproof"Natasha said as she slammed into the car from the side making it skid across the road as someone in the black SUV with a metal arm took out a grenade launcher and shot a grenade next to her wheel as it went off sending her into a clothes store.

* * *

Millenium Falcon,2000ft NYC airspace

'So you lost him, can you describe him'Nick Fury said through the hologram.

"He had shoulder lenth brown hair a metal arm with a red star on his shoulder he must be enhanced he survived a drop from the 35th floor and still jumped buildings"Peter said.

"I'll see what we come up with good work'Fury said as he loged off.

"So what now ?"Carol said looking at Peter as the others left.

"We wait for the next assignment"Peter said as he took out a laptop.

"Do you play Minecraft ?"Peter said

"Yes"Carol said as she took out her own laptop.

"Wanna help me get revenge on Jess"Peter said with a grin.

"Sure why not"Carol said as she scooted next to Peter as they played online.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading please review was it good bad what was wrong or good.I was shocked with TASM2 as we left me and my friends were wondering who would win in a fight between the Green Goblin and the Joker I think its Green Goblin but what do you think?.


	4. Spiders,Snow and Hydra

**Millenium Falcon gym,2000ft NYC airspace**

Peter walked into the sound of loud smacking as Carol threw left and right hooks at the punching bag.

"I don't see you here alot"Carol said as she left the punching bag and picked up her water bottle and took a drink.

"Well I don't need to work out, my body keeps me in shape"Peter said as he sat down next to Carol.

"Oh nice I could really use something like that"Carol said as she went back to hitting the punching bag.

"You know its more fun when someone hits back"Peter said as he got up and walked to the mat.

"Are you challenging me bug boy"Carol said as she went to the mat.

"Yes I am"Peter said as he took his corner.

"Well then I won't go easy on you"Carol said as she approached Peter in a boxing stance as she started throwing punches that Peter blocked or sidestepped.

"Well is this you not going easy on me"Peter taunted as he caught her left hook turned around and flipped her over his shoulder with a **THUD**!.

"How about when I try and grab your arm you hit me in the shoulder"Peter said as he helped her up.

"Whatever"Carol said as she threw a right hook that Peter blocked as he grabbed her right arm until she hit him with her left in his shoulder making him lose his grip on her arm as she sweeped his legs bringing him down with a **THUD!**.

"Nice moves"Carol said as she helped him up.

"Well I learnt from the best"Peter said as he threw Carol a towel as the doors slid open.

"Sorry to cut into your sparring time we have an assignment"Jessica said as she left as the doors slid close.

"Finally"Peter said as he followed.

* * *

**Millenium Falcon- War Room**

"One of our Intelligence agencies in Greenland has been attacked by Hydra they stole valuble information we managed to snag one operative he said that the info will be collected in two weeks we can't let that happen. Natasha and Peter your going to Finland to find that Hydra base get our info and take anything you can dig out Clint and Jessica I have something else for you"the holographic Nick said wich was the last thing Peter heard as he left the War Room to go and pack.

"Peter pack cold"Natasha said with a small smile.

* * *

**Finland, Lapland Rovaniemi airport**

"Wow it really is cold" Peter said as they left the airport as Peter looked at all the snow and Natasha hailed a taxi.

"Here"Natasha said as Peter walked over and put there bags in the boot.

"You know you could've carried at least your backpack**"**Peter said as he gave Natasha her backpack.

"Your the one with superstrenth Peter"Natasha said with a smile as they got into the taxi.

(Where to?)the taxi driver said in finnish.

(Take us to Sky Hotel)Peter said in perfect Finnish.

(When did you learn Finnish)Natasha said with smirk.

(Yesterday only the basics)Peter said with a smirk of his own.

(I'm impressed)Natasha said as she leaned against Peter in her seat and leaned her head on his shoulder.

(So what brings you to Rovaniemi)the taxi driver said

(Honeymoon)Natasha lied as she kissed Peter on the cheek making him blush.

(Well I hope you enjoy the trip)the taxi driver said

(Thank you)Peter said.

* * *

**30 Minutes later Sky Hotel**

The cab stopped at the nice looking expensive Hotel that had dozens of people walking around it and in and out and talking. Peter and payed the taxi driver as he and Natasha stepped out of the taxi and took their luggage and went through the big glass doors.

"Nice hey"Natasha said as Peter looked at the expensive looking marble floors and walls as he saw many people in nice clothing and porters walking around carrying peoples luggage.

"Can I help you with your luggage sir"one of the porters said as he approached Peter.

"No thanks"Peter said as he moved over to Natasha at the reception.

"Thank you Mrs Reilly"the receptionist said as she gave Natasha a key.

"Lets go to our suite"Natasha said as she went to the elevator.

* * *

**Suite 789**

"Nice"Peter said as he looked at the beautiful suite as he made his way to his room and put a few clothes in the cupboard and threw the rest under the bed as he went to the living room and sat next to Natasha as she set up her laptop.

"So Nat any leads"Peter said as he took the packet of nuts from the table.

"Not yet"Natasha said as she continued typing away.

* * *

**One day later cafe**

"What I really like about this job is the travelling,you really get to see the world even though people shoot at you, what about you?"Peter said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I can't even imagine myself doing something else besides this,uhm anyway I have a lead we are going to Rico's bar"Natasha said as she took a sip of her coffee

* * *

**Rico's Bar**

"Well do you now anything about Hydra"Natasha asked as she and Peter took their beers.

"Nope no idea"the barman said as Peter and Natasha left.

* * *

**Rico's Bar-outside**

"I got two people asking about you a guy and girl"the barman said over the phone.

"Yeah sounds like them"he said over the phone

* * *

**One day later Sky Hotel**

"They took the bait" Peter said as they followed the Hydra agents back to their base.

"Told you so"Natasha said as they drove behind them.

* * *

**One day later Hydra intelligence base**

Peter and Natasha flipped over the gate as they quietly opened the air vent grate and crawled through.

**30 seconds later**

"Right here"Natasha said as Peter crawled past her and kicked open the grate as it fell to the ground with a **THUD!** making all the Hydra agents look up as Peter fell to the floor.

"HIT THE ALARM"the agent said but couldn't as his hands were webbed to the chair as the other three ran over to Peter as Natasha jumped through and went to the security monitors as she hooked her PDA through the USB ports uploading a virus.

"Are you done yet"Peter said as he snap kicked the first agent in the face sending him across the room. Peter blocked the second ones left hook as he grabbed his arm and snapped it earning a scream from the man as Peter hit him in the neck knocking him out as a man in green and yellow body armour ran at Peter who sidestepped the charge and gave him a right hook shattering his goggles and knocking him out.

"Done"Natasha said as she blocked a punch from an agent as she hit his jugular making his brathing difficult as he fell to the ground struggling to breathe.

"Took out their security system lets go the information is in the next block"Natasha said as they left the security room.

**15 minutes later information and research room**

"Got it" Natasha said as she took out her PDA as Peter finished typing

"Lets get out of here"Peter said as he saw ten strike teams on their way but was to late as one bust through the door and fired their weapons as Peter and Natasha dodged the bullets with unimaginable agility. As Peter took down four agents with a roundhouse kick. Peter picked up the blasted 10inch thick titanium door and threw it at the rest of them knocking them down. Natasha flipped onto one agents shoulder as she did a hand stand sending him into his partner as she hit another agent with her gauntlet in his neck neck sending thousands of volts of electricity coursing through his veins as she shot two agents with her handguns.

"Time to go Spidey"Natasha said as she and Peter jumped out of the window as Peter caught her bridal style and landed outside safely.

"Ok"Peter said as he put her down.

"Fine, lets go"she said as Peter jumped into the drivers side as she sat next to him.

"Mission complete"Peter said with glee as he drove off.

* * *

**Millenium falcon War Room, 2000ft leaving Finland**

**"**Good work I have the info and i'll look into this Leviathan, Fury out"Nick said as the hologram disapeared.

**BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** Peters PDA buzzed as he looked at the message from Jessica.

'I will get you and Carol back for this no one touches my diamonds Peter no one this is WAR! and Clint says hi.'

"Hey Nat Carol wanna watch Star Wars"Peter said as he went to the living room.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review


	5. Take AIM

**Millenium Falcon-War Room-2000ft NYC airspace**

"Now then, word is A.I.M have come up with a super soldier serum of their own we don't know if it's true but your gonna find out" the holographic Nick Fury said as a holographic globe popped up with a red dot on Antartica.

"So we're going hunting for something that may or may not exist" Jessica said as she pointed at the red dot.

"Yeah Fury, can't a second rate team do this like Coulson's" Clint chuckled as Jessica pushed his legs of her lap.

"If it is true i'll be damn glad I sent you, a Shield transport jet is on it's way good luck, Fury out" Nick concluded as he's holographic face dissapeared leaving the globe on the holo-table and a rather worried Jessica and Clint imagining A.I.M with an army of super soldiers.

"If A.I.M really did have a super soldier serum they'd most likely sell it to whoever's got the biggest buck right ?. Now who wants super soldiers the most ?" Jessica theorized as she swiped her hand over the holo-table as it pushed the globe to the side filling the table with holographic information on A.I.M.

"Hydra" Clint answered as he slouched in his chair.

"Exactly" Jessica said as she stood up and leaned against the holo-table.

"Hydra with super soldiers, now I now whats on Red Skull's christmas list and it's not a teddy bear" Clint jested.

"And other interested parties. we move out as soon as possible but maybe this thing is a myth but considering our luck it isn't, get ready" Jessica commanded as she prepared to leave the room.

"Sure thing sexy female Gandalf i'll ready the fellowship" Clint beamed as he stood up went for the door.

"Let them have there beauty sleep Legolas, we can do this, especially if it's bad info, and Pete's always grumpy when you wake him up and Natasha..." Jessica trailed off with a shiver.

"Fine" Clint grumbled as the door slid open letting him out.

* * *

**SHIELD Hellicarrier-1700ft above Pacific Ocean**

Fury paced about his office with Maria Hill leaning on his desk and watching intently.

Fury had no idea who these Leviathan people are and it was his job to know everything about everyone, this was majorly unsettling to him.

"How could they stay hidden this long ?" Fury questioned as he stopped his pacing and met her gaze.

"The info agent Parker and Romanoff gave us ends there Hydra don't know much too, we're currently searching every network and goverment file" Maria said as she took out a Ipad looking device.

"If they have been supplying Hydra with weapons it means they have been in the game for a long time and we never heard a word even a whisper" Fury said as he took a seat.

"Well then we know now but the question is who's with them ?"

* * *

**One day later- Antartica-Shield Transport jet**

"Can you go over it again please I wasn't listening" Clint said as he got out of the seat and walked into the drop zone of the jet followed by jessica as she threw him a small ear mic.

"Ugh, we get in get the serum and get out immediatley if we run into trouble we run we will not engage them so remain hidden" Jessica explained wearing a white and grey version of her suit as she pulled her mask over her head covering her emerald green eyes with white reflective lenses.

"How do we know it's even here ?" Clint asked as he put his quiver on his back picked up his bow and pulled the string to it's limit as he put it down with approval.

"Good ol Nick has he's ways Clint" she answered.

"If this is so big why aren't Pete and Nat here we can surely use them ?"

"As I said before it could be bad info but we couldn't leave it to chance" she said.

"Anyway when this is done can we go out, like get something to eat" Clint perked up.

"No" Jessica said with finality.

"Why, is this because of Pete I thought you weren't dating"

"If you'll SHUT UP i'll think about it"

"This is as far as we can go without being detected we opened the cargo ramp" Came the voice of the pilot through the comms.

Jessica walked to the edge of the ramp and jumped off without her parachute followed by Clint still strapping it on while in free fall.

* * *

**A.I.M HQ-Observation Deck**

"Now as you all now we promised you super soldiers we'll give you better we call it Extremis now Modok if you please" said the Scientist Supreme who was dressed in a standard A.I.M yellow hazmat suit with black lines as he adressed his audience consisting of Madam Hydra and her two bodyguards and other representatives as they all walked to the edge of the observation deck and looked through the glass wall.

"Now Extremis when injected into living tissue, results in a wide range of effects within the host organism, begin the process" Modok announced to the audience above. Modok had the appearence of a giant head with small arms and legs sitting in a hover chair.

As ordered the A.I.M scientist moved to the man in the middle of the chamber who was strapped to a slab and currently unconscious.

"Begin the process" came the feminine voice of one of the scientists in a yellow hazmat suit as they all nodded one of the scientists pressed a button on the screen across the large chamber as two large needles popped out from under the slab and slowly inserted themselves in the subjects neck releasing an orange serum.

"AAAAAGH" the subject screamed as he shook violently for a minute before he completely stopped moving as a he's veins glowed orange.

"Process complete the serum has succesfully bonded with subject 251" the scientist at the screen shouted.

"Good now how about a demonstration, then we talk prices" the Scientist Supreme said with a smirk hidden by his suit

* * *

**2km away from A.I.M HQ**

Spider-Woman landed softly on the snowy ground as she took alook at the icy landscape and Clint as he took off his parachute and fell into a roll roughly.

"Come on, we are 2 clicks away" Jessica said as she gave him a jetpack and helped him up.

"I had to grab a parachute while you had a JETPACK" Hawkeye shouted in mock anger as he brushed the snow off his shoulder and gazed at the snowy mountains.

"I love seeing you struggle, it's cute" Spider-Woman laughed as he gave her a small smile.

"What about you ?" Hawkeye asked as he strapped on the jetpack.

"I can fly remember" Spider-Woman said as she took into the sky in the direction of the mountains.

**FWOOSH **went the sound of Hawkeye rocketing into the sky in hot pursuit of Jessica."HEY WAIT UP".

* * *

** hour later**

Jessica and clint land on the metal flooring outside the base as Clint snaps off his jetpack.

"Remember Clint, radio silence and do you have the scramblers ?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Got em" Hawkeye said as he put two circular devices on the metal door **SWISH **the door slid open letting them in.

Jessica looked around the corner and saw two A.I.M henchmen she quietly lept onto the metal ceiling crawling towards them seemingly defying gravity as she landed and hit one in the back of the neck effectively knocking him out as Clint gave the second a hard left and right cross sending him to the ground as they put on their costumes.

"Hey 287 and 355 your needed at the labs" Said a passing scientist

"I guess luck is on our side" Clint said as he followed him to the labs.

Jessica entered the lab with Clint as they took their assigned posts.

"Take em down" Jessica whispered into her comms.

"Hey you owe me twenty bucks" said one of the scientists as he moved to Clint and got a hard punch flooring him as Jessica took out three with her venom blast.

"So much for being Qiuet" Jessica huffed as she gave one of the A.I.M henchmen a roundhouse kick sending him crashing into one of the large screens she used the distraction to nail another with a right hook as she was grazed by a bullet and by instinct rolled out of the way of a haze of bullets as she dashed forward grabbing the gun and snapping it in half as an arrow hit the henchman in his back electrocuting him as she ran forward and lept kicking a soldier as she came down.

"Man you guys are fun to hit" Clint said as he blocked a right hook from an A.I.M henchman and gave him a hard right as he pulled out his bow and hit three more with his arrows electrocuting them as he looked around the lab filled with downed A.I.M henchmen.

"Look for the serum" Jessica ordered as she ran to a computer going through every document and videos on Extremis.

"Oh my God" Jessica said as she saw a woman on a slab get injected and scream in agony before she glowed and exploded killing the feed.

"I guess it is real" Clint said holding a vial as he walked over to Jessica.

"It's called Extremis" Jessica said as she watched and read every file with Clint.

"We have to tell Fury Hydra can't get this" Clint said seriously.

"Lets get out of here we got what we came for" Jessica said as they left the lab and walked into the grey and white hallways until they came to their exit as the door swished open revealing Modok and company.

"Crap, we went the wrong way" Jessica muttered

**Observation Deck**

"This is perfect Modok Send in the soldiers" the scientist Supreme shouted as the chamber filled with Extremis enhanced soldiers.

The soldiers rushed forward as venom blasts and trick arrows were exchanged.

"Jess we have to get out of here" Clint shouted as he blocked a punch that sent him skidding across the floor he shot two arrows nailing the soldier in the chest he laughed as he pulled them out and dashed forward blocking Clint's left hook and giving him an uppercut lifting him of his feet and crashing down unconscious.

"HAWKEYE" Jessica shouted as she hit two Extremis soldiers with a roundhouse kick but missed the dart that hit her in the arm as everything blurred and Madam Hydra caught her.

"You never write you never call" Madame Hydra said as she set Jessica down gently but missed Jessica press a button on her glove activating the distress beacon.

"S-screw...y-ou" Jessica said as everything went dark.

* * *

A/N

Hey everybody thanks for reading and enduring my crappy writting, but if you read the amazing spider-man#1 SPOILERS somebody else gets bitten by a spider just like Pete I need to get the next issue but what are your thoughts ?.


End file.
